


Mr. Stranger by the river

by espiesyal



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espiesyal/pseuds/espiesyal
Summary: August 2017, you met Kim Woosung before The Rose debuted.
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/Original Female Character(s), Kim Woosung | Sammy/You
Kudos: 2





	Mr. Stranger by the river

August 2017. 

You were on a trip with your family in South Korea. You just had a fight with your annoying mom because she insisted on staying at the hotel for the whole day tomorrow instead of exploring Seoul. You got annoyed because you feel like you’re wasting the money you spent on your mother’s plane ticket if she stayed in the hotel. You walked out of your hotel that you are staying and then decided to go to Han River, because according to the reviews you have read on the internet about it, Han River’s the best place to unwind and manage your thoughts. 

You sat on the grass by the riverbank and stared at the beauty of the river at night. While getting drowned by your thoughts, a guy sat beside you. 

“Dangsin-ui ma-eum-e mueos-ibnikka?” you heard him say. 

You looked at him and was mesmerized because a Korean approached and talked to you. 

You were stunned by his face. His face looked like an angel sent from above, half-smiling at you, waiting for your response. 

Even though you knew that not all Koreans knew how to speak in English, you still tried your luck, and responded to him in English even though you didn’t understand what he just said. Because you were just a tourist in South Korea. 

“Uh, sorry I don’t understand you. I’m foreigner...” you responded. 

The guy’s eyes suddenly got widened and his mouth formed into an “O” shape, as if he had understand what you just said. 

“Oh, I am very sorry. I thought you are a local here,” 

You were surprised because of how perfect his English skills were. He’s got an accent of a western person. You thought that he will not understand you, but here you are, facing a Korean who has perfect English speaking skills. 

“Oh wow, you speak English? I made a research before visiting here and I found out that not all locals here knew how to speak in English,” you said to him. 

“Yeah, that’s because I used to live in New Zealand before coming here in Korea” he replied to you. 

“Ah, I see” 

Then an awkward silence came, because you didn’t know what to say after his remark. You were never a good conversation starter because back then in your home country, you spent your free time browsing for videos of your favorite kpop group. 

“A penny for your thoughts?” 

You were startled when he said something to you again. 

“Huh?” 

“That’s what I said earlier.... in Hangul,” he told you. 

Oh. 

The guy obviously wants to have a conversation with you! 

“Uhm... I just had a bad day, that’s all” you said. 

“You’re having a bad day in your vacation?” he said. 

“Yeah, it’s because of my mom. She doesn’t want to explore the city tomorrow and chose to stay at our hotel instead. But I want to explore,” you explained. 

You don’t know why you felt comfortable telling the man your problem with your mom. You just met him minutes ago! He could be a serial killer, for goodness sake. 

“If you want to explore the city that bad, I can accompany you” he offered. 

As much as you want to accept the offer of the guy, you can’t. Because you don’t know anything about the guy. 

The guy must’ve read your expression because he suddenly told you, “I get it that we’re strangers, let me introduce myself to you. I’m Woosung Kim” 

“Hi, I’m Y/N” you replied and then you both shook hands. 

You suddenly got curious as to why Woosung approached you out of all the people by the Han River. 

“So why did you approached me?” you asked. 

“Because you looked like you needed someone to talk to, and I also needed one,” he replied. 

You looked at Woosung. You noticed that his smiles never reached his ears. He always smiles half-heartedly. It seems like he’s been carrying a burden. You felt like comforting him about what he’s carrying something big and lift his hopes up. 

“ You looked like you’ve been carrying a lot,” you said. 

His expression changes and you can now see the fragile side of him. 

“Tomorrow’s the big day. And I don’t know whether I’m ready,” he said. 

“Ready for what?” you asked. 

“I can’t say. It is a top secret. When we see each other again, I’ll tell you. Or maybe you’ll figure it out before we meet again,” he said and then winked at you. He sighes. “Ahh~jinjja” 

“Hey, that’s not fair. I told you my problem, why won’t you tell yours” you said. 

He chuckled at you. You find him sexy after seeing him like that. You suddenly thought of seeing that chuckle of his everyday. But who are you kidding? 

“Just because. It is super big. And I am feeling down about it. What if people won’t accept us? What if our goal failed?” he said, sighing again for the nth time while looking afar. 

Even though you didn’t know what his main problem was, you came into conclusion that the main idea of his problem was that he’s afraid of the what ifs that are coming into his mind. 

“You know, you should not bother yourself with the what-ifs that you’re thinking,” you said. 

He stared at you as if he’s waiting for you to say something more. So you continued. 

“I think that you should have hope in your top secret thingy that will about to happen tomorrow. You should trust it, and try your best to make it a success to your life. Because those what-ifs that you’re currently thinking will eat out your brain, diverting your attention from the more important things in your life” 

You can’t believe those words came out straight from your mouth. You’ve never had given advice to someone because you’ve been the introvert type of person. You don’t know why you felt to comfort this guy that you have just met. 

Woosung stared at you with sudden realizations came to him. He began smiling, reaching his ears. You were surprised when he suddenly hugged you tightly. 

“Thank you very much for that advice. I knew that you are the right person to approach,” he said. 

Your mind was still in shock when Woosung broke from the hug. He saw your expression and he apologized to you right away. 

“Oh I’m so sorry, I’m just very grateful to you because of your advice” he said and then gave you his boyish grin while scratching his nape. 

“Can I treat you to a cafe? Let’s have a drink,” he offered. 

You no longer sensed that he’s a threat that’s why you accepted his offer. 

“You know, I would love to tour you in the whole country but I don’t have much time. I need to prepare for tomorrow,” he said. 

“No, it’s fine. Whatever secret you have for tomorrow must be so important, so I wouldn’t mind. Our flight back to our country will be on the day after that so...” you replied. 

“Oh, right” 

You both talked and talked about many things while walking to the cafe. By the time you reached the cafe, both of you already knew about your lives, except for Woosung’s top secret. And it frustrated you. 

You ordered strawberry milk while Woosung ordered iced tea, because according to him, he’s lactose intolerant. 

“I think life would be boring if you don’t get to drink milk or eat other dairy products,” you suddenly said out-of-the-blue because you just wanted to tease Woosung. 

“Ha, shame on you. I don’t enjoy eating or drinking sweets anyway, thank you very much” he said, sticking his tongue out childishly. 

“Oh my gosh, you’re so childish. You’re a 1993 liner and yet you act that way,” you said, sounding annoyed but truthfully, you find him cute. 

“Why, even though I’m old, I can act like a child whenever I want,” he said and then keeps on making cute and silly faces at you. 

“As if you’re cute!” you said. 

“Oh, you find me cute?” he said, stopping from making silly faces then leaning to you. 

You both stared at each other for minutes until you broke away and then facing away from him hiding the redness from your cheeks. You’re clearly attracted to him. Who wouldn’t like someone like Woosung, a handsome, childish, and funny guy? 

You suddenly got a call from your mom asking your whereabouts and telling you to come back to the hotel. 

You sighed after ending the call. Woosung was staring at you the whole time you’re talking to your mom. He looked away before you noticed that he’s been staring at you for so long. 

You looked at him. “So I think this is good bye?” 

Even though you still don’t want to part ways with him this early, you’ve got no choice because of your mom. 

“I had fun today, Y/N,” Woosung told you, sincerely. And then smiling at you. 

Your heart skipped. But eventually stopped when you realized you’ll no longer see him. 

You both walked back to where you first met at Han River. You will part your ways there. 

“I wish that we had more time” Woosung said. 

“Me too. But let’s see each other some time okay? I still need to know your top secret,” you said cheekily, to lift up the mood. 

“Of course, I’ll keep that promise. Let’s meet some day,” he replied. 

Silence befalls. Because you both knew that you still don’t want to part with each other. 

Woosung breaks the silence by saying, “Can I hug you again?” 

You were startled, not because of his sudden remark but because of his sudden hug to you even before you could say yes. 

“ Nan neoleul joh-ahae. Nan imi dangsin-i geuriwoyo. Dasi mannamyeon mul-eobol ge,” Woosung said something to you that’s in Hangul.

You were puzzled by what he just said. After the hug, you asked him what did he said to you in Hangul. 

“I said, good luck to you” he said and then cheekily smiled. 

“Oh, good luck to you, too. I’ll see you someday!” you said. 

Both of you started to part ways slowly by walking backwards and looking at each other. 

“Good bye!!!” you told him while waving your hands. I’ll miss you. You didn’t say that out loud because you’re shy to let him be aware of your feelings. 

You both waved at each other until you didn’t see each other anymore from walking away. You got back at the hotel with a happy feeling at the same time with a heavy heart because you just met someone who made you heart flutter but you didn’t know when will you see each other again. Because you’re just visiting his country, as a tourist. 

You didn’t know when will you have the time to revisit South Korea again because after that trip, you’ve became busy with your school works and reviewing for the final exams as a graduating student.


End file.
